


La lumière de l'acier

by Nelja



Category: Noir - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit sur le prompt "Guns used for sexual penetration - Lien avec la légende de Noir". Mireille a quelque chose à montrer à Kirika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La lumière de l'acier

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Bee Train. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin de l'anime.

Elles ne sont pas Noir, elles sont Mireille et Kirika. C'est ce que Mireille a assuré aux Soldats, et Kirika s'y accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Mais y a-t-il moyen d'en être sûre ? Depuis que Mireille est guérie, elles ont repris leur travail de tueuses à gages. Elles ne sauraient rien faire d'autre. Et puis, ce n'est pas déplaisant - en fait, c'est une douceur qui rappelle à Kirika les plus belles semaines de sa vie, quand elle était avec Mireille sans savoir encore rien de leur passé.

Kirika tue toujours, pour protéger Mireille, pour faire son travail, et elle ne ressent plus jamais la pointe de tristesse qu'elle a eu en tuant Chloe, ou alors si lointaine, si émoussée, qu'elle l'oublie dès qu'elle croise le regard de Mireille. Quand elle danse au rythme des détonations, elle se sent heureuse, elle se sent entière.

Etait-ce juste parce qu'elle connaissait Chloe, parce que c'était quelqu'un de spécial pour elle ? Elle aurait connu les larmes une unique fois, pas comme quelque chose qu'elle aurait appris ? Est-ce inutile, est-ce stupide, d'être triste le soir dans les ombres de sa chambre, parce que sous le soleil on n'est pas triste de tuer ?

Je ne suis pas Noir, se dit-elle, j'ai refusé de l'être, je n'ai pas tué Altena. Mais elle est morte quand même, et si Kirika avait essayé, peut-être aurait-elle eu le temps de la sauver, alors est-ce que c'est la même chose ?

Il y a des nuits où elle se réveille en pleurant avec l'impression de ne plus s'appartenir, de n'avoir jamais vraiment existé.

Mais, pour ne pas alarmer Mireille, elle contient ses sanglots silencieux.  
C'est un de ces matins-là. Elle a réussi à se rendormir à grand peine, rêvant de lacs de sang, et elle se réveille tard. Elles n'ont aucun contrat pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être pourront-elles aller dans un musée, ou un jardin, et Kirika essaiera d'oublier...

D'habitude, la première qui se réveille va faire le petit déjeûner ; aussi Kirika trouve-t-elle en général Mireille encore endormie ou déjà levée. Mais ce matin-là, son amie est penchée au-dessus d'elle, auréolée par la lumière du matin, le front soucieux.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Je vais bien." murmure-t-elle en un seul souffle.

"Tu pleurais cette nuit."

"Ce n'est pas important."

"C'est à moi de décider. Dis-moi pourquoi." exige Mireille.

Cet ordre brise quelque chose en Kirika, peut-être ce qui retenait ses larmes. Eclatant en sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Mireille, elle explique : "Je suis un monstre."

"Non."

"J'ai tué tes parents."

"Je t'ai pardonné." La voix de Mireille est neutre, impénétrable, cela pourrait être un effort de dire cela, ou au contraire une évidence.

"Moi pas. Je tue des gens, je tue des gens et je ne ressens rien !"

"Tout le monde tue. Tous les gens que tu as tués avaient eux aussi du sang sur les mains, et peu d'entre eux en ont ressenti de la peine. C'est notre monde, Kirika. Mon monde, et tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'en faire partie."

Kirika a du mal à croire en cette explication raisonnable, impalpable. En cet instant, elle croit plus à la chaleur de Mireille contre elle, à son odeur, et elle entendrait mieux ses mots s'ils étaient dits sur un ton plus tendre. "Mais moi, je ne sais pas qui je suis."

"Tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs ? Non ?"

"Pas tous, pas ceux juste avant de te rencontrer. Et même, je ne sais pas quelle est ma vraie personnalité, je ne sais même pas si je suis une vraie personne... Peut-être qu'elles avaient raison... je suis Noir, faite uniquement pour tuer." Les doigts de Kirika se crispent dans les plis de la chemise de nuit de son amie.

"Non." répond catégoriquement Mireille.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que si tu étais juste Noir, je t'aurais déjà tuée."

C'est presque vrai, quand elle le dit, et pourtant Kirika murmure encore "Je ne suis pas sûre..."

"Comme tu voudras." murmure Mireille à l'oreille de Kirika, sa voix soudainement tendre.

Elle a pris son revolver sur la table de nuit, et l'appuie tout doucement sur la tempe de Kirika.

Kirika frissonne, mais il lui est facile d'empêcher son corps de sauter en arrière ou de contre-attaquer. Elle a promis à Mireille de lui offrir sa mort, et cela ne lui déplait pas d'être en sursis ainsi, de lui appartenir, et pourtant d'être ainsi gardée sans en avoir plus aucun droit, juste parce que l'autre jeune fille désire encore sa compagnie.

Elle ferme les yeux et attend, dans la chaleur des bras de Mireille. Elle se demande à quoi ressemble cette mort avec laquelle elle vit depuis si longtemps.

Pourtant, il n'y a aucune explosion, et à la place le canon d'acier glacial glisse lentement derrière son oreille, le long de sa mâchoire, passe un bref instant sous son menton, là où ce serait le plus facile de tirer et de la tuer à coup sûr, presque sans douleur. Mais l'arme ne se repose pas à cet endroit, glisse dans le cou, presque caressante...

Kirika tremble. Mireille sourit, appuie un peu sur le canon ; Kirika se laisse pousser en arrière, son instinct du danger complètement annihilé maintenant ; elle aime trop ce qui lui arrive. Mireille est maintenant penchée au dessus d'elle, ses longs cheveux blonds lui caressent les joues, le décolleté de sa chemise de nuit ne dissimule presque rien de ses jolis seins fermes à travers les dentelles.

Kirika la trouve belle à couper le souffle.

Les yeux bleus de Mireille suivent le mouvement du canon, descendent le long de la gorge de Kirika. D'un mouvement habile, elle dégrafe le premier bouton de la chemise de nuit de Kirika, puis le deuxième. Les petits seins blancs de la jeune fille sont dévoilés, sa poitrine haletante, et le canon de l'arme tourne lentement autour de son sein gauche, en spirale, jusqu'à la pointe rose et dure.

Kirika sent déborder une humidité familière entre ses jambes. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Elles se sont déjà touchées, mais jamais comme cela. C'est toujours tard le soir, dans le noir, en silence, presque en rêve, de douces caresses, les mains qui glissent sur le corps de l'autre jusqu'entre les cuisses, des jouissances silencieuses et clandestines.

Jamais, dans ces circonstances, elle n'a contemplé le visage de Mireille baigné de lumière, souriant, sûr de soi, presque malicieux, et d'une beauté étourdissante alors que le soleil joue dans ses cheveux.

Elle ne sait toujours pas si Mireille compte la tuer, mais c'est une idée lointaine, presque non pertinente, quand elle ignore encore si elle va l'amener jusqu'au bout du plaisir que son coeur et son corps désirent plus que tout.

Peut-être que Mireille, elle, le sait déjà ; mais peut-être aussi que cela dépendra de ses actes. C'est pour cela que Kirika, pour ne rien briser, ne laisse échapper ni question, ni demande, ni prière. Entièrement abandonnée à la maîtresse de son destin, elle ne dit rien, bouge le moins possible, comme il est d'usage quand quelqu'un pointe une arme sur vous, et retient jusqu'à ses gémissements de besoin, jusqu'aux mots d'amour qui dansent dans sa tête.

Mireille a un sourire de satisfaction, alors que l'arme continue son chemin, sur les côtes chatouilleuses de la jeune fille, sa hanche, sa cuisse, toujours ouvrant sur son chemin la chemise de nuit qui ne couvre bientôt plus que les bras... puis le canon se déplace, trace des cercles sur l'intérieur sensible de la cuisse blanche de Kirika, remonte encore... Kirika ne dit toujours rien, mais ses halètements deviennent de plus en plus bruyants, et il y a des tremblements qu'elle ne retient plus.

Quand l'arme effleure son clitoris à travers sa petite culotte blanche, elle ne peut plus résister, pousse un gémissement, se cambre pour plus de pression.

Et Mireille retire le pistolet de métal, bien sûr ; Kirika fronce le front de frustration, sans plus oser faire de bruit.

"Je suis d'avis qu'on devrait retirer cet obstacle contrariant." constate Mireille. Sa voix plaisante, mais pas méchamment, et Kirika lui adresse un sourire timide, alors qu'elle enlève sa culotte sans se le faire dire deux fois.

Mireille la félicite d'un baiser léger sur la joue, peut-être plus doux et plus surprenant encore que ses caresses ; Kirika en rougit plus en tout cas. Puis la blonde murmure à l'oreille de son amie :

"J'ai décidé que tu n'étais pas Noir." dit-elle, d'un ton sans réplique, "et je ne cèderai pas d'un centimètre devant ceux qui disent le contraire. Même si c'est toi."

Kirika hoche la tête, capturée dans la solennité de l'instant, désirant la croire de toute ses forces.

Mais la voix de Mireille se teinte d'une ombre d'humour, se fait plus humaine, plus tendre, alors qu'elle ajoute : "Mais pour toi, je peux avoir les arguments les plus particuliers. Te rappelles-tu ce que disent les paroles des Soldats ? La mission est accordée à deux vierges, et cela peut être réglé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kirika, captivée par la voix de Mireille, par son corps maintenant confortablement lové contre le sien, par l'odeur de ses cheveux, n'a pas le temps de s'interroger sur les paroles avant que le pistolet de Mireille glisse entre ses cuisses liquides de désir, si facilement...

Et cela bloque un instant, mais Mireille ne s'arrête pas, et c'est ce que Kirika veut, qu'elle continue ; et bien sûr quand elle se déchire de l'intérieur cela fait mal. Bien moins qu'une vraie blessure, évidemment, mais de façon plus intime, plus personnelle, brutale et définitive.

Elle verse une larme, mais ce n'est pas la douleur. Elle murmure "Mireille..." et en fait c'est sans doute ce qu'elle voulait, lui offrir cela aussi. Cela semble si naturel, parce que leurs armes fait partie d'elle ; et c'est en quelque sorte Mireille encore qui recommence à bouger en elle, d'une façon qui fait un peu de mal et beaucoup, beaucoup plus de bien.

Kirika abandonne alors définitivement sa décision de rester doucement silencieuse, quelles que puissent en être les conséquences ; les nouvelles sensations qu'elle découvre, proches des autres fois mais pas tout à fait les mêmes, lui font perdre toute maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle se tord pour avoir le pistolet de Mireille en elle, toujours plus profond, froid et dur mais Mireille est si habile que cela reste incroyablement bon ; et elle gémit, elle crispe sa main dans le dos de Mireille pour la toucher plus près encore, elle appelle son nom comme si cela pouvait rendre ce moment encore meilleur, et peut-être que c'est le cas...

L'orgasme la prend par surprise, différent aussi, et elle laisse échapper un cri, alors que tous ses muscles se contractent de plaisir et que son corps est plongé dans une chaleur délicieuse.

C'est tellement merveilleux qu'ensuite, elle n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, parce qu'elle se demande si le monde ne va pas forcément la décevoir, après.

Non, pourtant, car Mireille la regarde, et lui sourit.

"C'était fantastique." murmure Kirika. Et puis, dans un élan de courage. "Tu es fantastique."

"Je sais." répond Mireille, désinvolte et tendre.

Alors Kirika noue ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrasse vraiment. Pour la première fois, il lui semble qu'elle n'a pas à avoir honte de prendre l'intiative, qu'elle a le droit de le faire, et Mireille lui répond, de sa langue joueuse et délicieuse.

Et leurs mains courent sur le corps l'une de l'autre, en pleine lumière, et cette fois c'est Kirika qui se couche au-dessus de Mireille, qui explore son superbe corps, sa peau doucement rosée. Elle n'est pas tout à fait certaine de pouvoir faire connaître à Mireille cette lumière, ce mélange de bonheur, de plaisir et d'amour ; en tout cas, elle peut essayer.


End file.
